Isis: ...And Now You Don't
}} ...And Now You Don't" is the seventh episode of season two of the superhero action series Isis, and the twenty-second and final episode of the series overall. It was directed by Arthur Nadel with a teleplay written by Chuck Menville and Len Janson based on a story treatment by Nadel, Menville, and Janson. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on October 23rd, 1976. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars And starring Notes & Trivia * This is the final episode of the series. * This episode is the second chapter in a two-part story. It is the only two-part story in the entire series. * This episode is included on disc three of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. The disc contains an isolated music and effects soundtrack for this episode. * This episode includes an isolated music and effects track on the DVD release. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Producer Arthur H. Nadel is credited as Arthur Nadel in his writing credit in this episode. * Actor John Davey is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Evan C. Kim is credited as Evan Kim in this episode. * Actors Evan Kim, Ranji and Craig Wasson are collectively credited as The Supersleuths in this episode. * This is the third episode of Isis directed by Arthur H. Nadel. He previously directed "Now You See It...". * This is the second episode of Isis written by Len Janson. He previously wrote "Now You See It...". * This is the second episode of Isis written by Chuck Menville. He previously wrote "Now You See It...". * This is the fifth episode of Isis written by Arthur Nadel. He previously wrote "Now You See It...". * C.J. Howe uses martial arts against the villains in this episode. This is the only time in the series that physical violence has ever been demonstrated on-screen. * Isis demonstrates the ability of kinetic duplication in this episode. Appearances * This is the twenty-second and final live-action appearance of Andrea Thomas. An animated version of the Isis character appears in the "Freedom Force" vignettes from the cartoon series Tarzan and the Super 7, which is also produced by Filmation Associates. Andrea Thomas will make her comic book debut in October, 1976 when she is introduced in issue #25 of the [[Shazam! Vol 1|''Shazam!]] comic book series by DC Comics. She will then headline her own short-lived [[Isis Vol 1|''Isis]] comic book series from 1976-1977. * This is the twenty-second and final live-action appearance of Rick Mason. Rick will make his comic book debut in issue #25 of the [[Shazam! Vol 1|''Shazam!]] comic book series by DC Comics, and will also appear in the [[Isis Vol 1|''Isis]] comic book series. * This is the seventh and final appearance of Rennie Carol in any form of media. * This is the thirty-first live-action appearance of Captain Marvel. It is the sixteenth and final time that actor John Davey will play the role. Captain Marvel's next live-action appearance will be in the two-part 1978 TV special Legends of the Superheroes where he will be portrayed by actor Garrett Craig. * This is the second and final appearance of Ranji, C.J. Howe, and Feather. But don't worry, their cultural stereotyping will live on forever. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the old stage magician's phrase, "Now you see it. Now you don't". "Now You See It..." is the title to the previous episode. Oddities * When Captain Marvel first appears on-screen, he is carrying a stick. Why the hell is he carrying a stick around? Bloopers * Captain Marvel's armpit seam is beginning to tear in the scene where he is holding onto the helicopter. This day in history See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1970s | Amulet of Hatshepsut | Birds | California | Captain Marvel | Divine empowerment | Flight | Helicopter | High school | Isis | Kinetic duplication | Larkspur | Larkspur High School | Student | Superhuman strength | Teacher | Transformation Category:1976/Episodes Category:October, 1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified